Something that I already know
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: 'I don't wanna wait another minute to hear, something that I already know.' Songfic. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**Title: **Something that I already know

**Summary: **I don't wanna wait another minute to hear, something that I already know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and the song, 'Something that I already know', sang by Backstreet Boys.

**Pairing: ** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Angst.

* * *

A/N: One shot at a song-fic, please comment about it. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**Something that I already know**

_Here we are, seven days _

_And seven nights of empty tries._

_It's ritual, habitual._

_But it's never gonna work this time._

_We're to the point of no return. _

_And along the way the only thing we've learned_

_Is how to hurt each other,_

Naruto stared out of the window. It was still pouring outside, but it suits the blond just nice. For the past week, he had been thinking about something. He knew that couples _do _fight, but… Naruto just couldn't put up with it anymore.

Every single time, they ended up with Sasuke locking himself in the room, and Naruto either staring outside the window, like now, or running out, to his adoptive father, Iruka's place, or his own apartment. It's almost a routine. Fight, run, and then come back the next day, making up with each other. And when night falls, it starts all over again. And frankly, Naruto is tired of it.

_I'm looking back, and wondering why_

_It took so long to realize_

_That nothing's change, and never will, _

_All these years of standing still. _

_And still we stay in all this pain,_

_And nothing's gonna make it go away. _

Sometimes, Naruto wonders why he fell in love with the Uchiha in the first place. He has always hated him, right? Always fighting with each other, always wanting to surpass each other. That's how their relationship is based on. But one day, the Uchiha lets his feelings be known, and Naruto replied that he felt the same. But now, Naruto realized that even when they're together as a couple now, nothing has changed. They still fight on a day-by-day basis.

_I don't wanna wait another minute,_

_Put me out of misery._

_I can read your mind, baby, you're not in it._

_And we're not what we used to be._

_No you wouldn't have to lie to me, _

_If you would only let me go._

_And I don't wanna wait another minute, to hear, _

_Something that I already know,_

_I know, I know, I know…_

_Something that I already know,_

_I know, I know, I know…_

And Naruto has had enough. He knew that a long time ago. But he held on, thinking that Sasuke would notice and change, but it has all been his wishful thinking. Naruto got up from the couch, and headed into Sasuke's room. " We need to talk." Naruto said. Sasuke spun around in his chair. " What, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took in a deep breath, making a mental promise with himself that he would not cry.

" I had enough, Sasuke. Of you being a damn bastard, of us fighting everyday, of our routine. Of everything." Naruto said. Sasuke stood up in shock. " What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. " We're breaking up, and I'm leaving… permanently."  
Naruto replied. " But that's…" Sasuke tried to come up with an excuse, and Naruto laughed. " But what? You and I both know this. It's not gonna work anymore. I'm not gonna put up with this. Even if I did it all the time, I still have my limits. And my limit, is up."

_So save your voice,_

_Don't waste your breath,_

_Can't you see we're at the end._

_And this goodbye, is permanent,_

_So wish me well, try to forget. _

_And all the fight, _

_And all the ways,_

_We almost made it,_

_But never did._

_And it's finally come to this._

Sasuke was still shocked. " You can't!!" Sasuke shouted. " Oh really? Please, enlighten me, why _can't _I leave?" Naruto splats. " If you leave… then I…" Sasuke trailed off. " You what, Sasuke? You'll have no one to throw your frustrations at? The last time I checked, I'm a _shinobi_, not some psychologist." Naruto replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke flinched. Naruto merely laughed once more. " Oh, and before you said it… I never changed on my own… You're the one who changed me."

_We cannot hide what we've become._

_So sick and tired of being numb._

_It's done, it's done…_

_It's done. _

Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and walked out of the room. He opened the front door, looking into the pouring rain. Sasuke ran out, calling his name. Naruto paid it no heel. He made his decision, and he was not going to change it, not anymore. Naruto felt free again, free from the heavy chains around his heart. He smiled as he took a step into the rain, instantly getting wet. He only left one sentence to Sasuke, before he walked away, never turning back.

" I don't wanna wait another minute, to hear something that I already know."

_I don't wanna wait another minute._

_Put me out of my misery._

_I can read your mind, baby, you're not in it._

_And we're not what we used to be._

_No, you wouldn't have to lie to me, _

_If you would only let me go._

_And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear, _

_Something that I already know,_

_I know, I know, I know…_

_Something that I already know,_

_I know, I know, I know…_

_Something that I already know, _

_I know, I know, I know..._

_I know, 'cause I know…_

* * *

A: It's a little short, because it's my first time. Thanks for putting up with it.


End file.
